24 hours
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Gumball has to clear his name and out run skeletons, a elite solder and a traitor. So will he succeed or die? And by the way I had to delete the original 24 hours because I messed up. NOTE: This story is now cancelled, but i might redo this whole thing later.
1. Chapter 1

The Outlaw: A fan

Fiction

A story of fighting betrayal and kick butt action

Gumballs POV

Woo! Woo! I had to get away from them. If I would stop they would shoot me and leave me to die. And suddenly it hit me as I got banged in the back of the head with something hard. And when I looked up I saw Bull and Tobias looking at me with evil grins.

24 hours earlier

Beep! Beep! Beep! Gumball had woken up to see none other than Darwin grinning in his face. "Hey Gumball guess what today is" "No Darwin what?" "It's the 10th anniversary of the day I went to school with you. Duhh."

"Okay dude common let's just go to school before mom starts yelling at us." "Fine." As Gumball left the house he quickly picked up a power bar, ate it and dashed out the door to the bus stop. But as they were waiting at the bus stop Gumball saw a mysterious figure that was mouthing his name and cursing on the other side of the street. But the strangest thing was when the bus pulled up, because when he looked back at the shadowy figure through the window the thing was gone.

"Hey Darwin "Gumball began when they sat down. But Darwin wasn't listening he just looked away and started talking to Tobias about clubs and sports, so after realizing he couldn't get Darwin to talk he just looked out the window. But out there he saw another thing strange. He saw a black and white dog reading a newspaper and apparently with the smile on its face you could tell that he was excited about something. Apparently the page on the front said something like "all citizens alert a_ has been seen. Be cau_"

And that was all he could read before the bus drove by it and soon parked in front of the school. And just as Gumball was trying to think what it was Tobias had said "Gumball common" "Ok Tobias" Gumball replied as he got up and walked out of the bus and into the school. When he got to Miss Simians classroom he didn't pay attention at all, he was too worried about that shadowy figure. Beep! Beep! Suddenly the power went out and a dim red emergency light went on. Then all they could hear was muffled voices "Class get down!" Miss simian ordered the students. But as she said it a dark shadowy figure broke through the door.

Well who is that shadowy figure and what did that newspaper say? Well find out the next time I update this story-killer365(And by the way this is my first story so please no cursing)


	2. Chapter 2 the solider and the skeleton

_By the way sorry about the problems with my first chapter and thanks for not cursing about the first chapter~Killer365_

When it came into the light it looked like a skeleton ghost in armor. The skeleton grabbed miss. Simian and spoke with a cold voice "Where's Gumball Watterson?" "Yeah like we'll tell you" Darwin shouted at the skeleton. "Fine then I'll have to just use this grenade in my hand and kill all of you. 3…..2…..1." So with that the whole class pointed at gumball.

And Gumball just tried to hide behind Darwin but Darwin just pushed Gumball towards the skeleton. Well well well looks like I won't kill you all, but I can't promise the same for him "he said as he turned off the grenade. "Now time to kill you Gumball, goodbye" But as he was about to kill a 6'2 gold fish with a 5'0 clock shadow and a cut in his fin broke through the door a shot the skeleton in the gut with the ak-47 he kept strapped to his back.

But on the side of it, it said the orange Bull. Then after Bull shot it in the arm he told everyone in the class to get into the sewage outlet outside and he'll explain everything later. And with that he broke in the skeleton's skull and shot the skeletons brain exploding blood and guts everywhere. He then grabbed Gumball and showed the rest of the class to the sewer. But when Tobias was getting out (Because he was hiding under a desk) the skeleton got up (Because he's already dead) and saw Tobias. Then he grabbed Tobias and said "My master has plans for you too Tobias." And with that Tobias and the skeleton disappeared in thin air, back to the skeleton kingdom.

_Well let me tell you that Tobias will do something that he will regret in the future and that you'll know what they will call the goldfish~Killer365 ps. Later in the story there will be more blood, fighting then stay tuned._


	3. Chapter 3 A Rat and a Deal

Hey everyone! Guess what this is my 3red chapter for today that I've written because I'm stuck in my house today and there's nothing to do so enjoy!

Tobias's POV

When I came out of the desk I saw that my classmates where gone and suddenly a skeleton with a ton of blood and guts oozing from its skull came out of nowhere and took me to a place called the skeleton kingdom. Then he grabbed me and took me to the skeleton castles which were graded by skeleton dragons with green fire coming out of its noses. But once we were in the castle it was made out of gold and silver and when I looked ahead I saw the meanest, scariest, looking skeleton on a throne.

Then the skeleton said" What have you brought to me now X?" "Master I've brought you Tobias so you can use him for plan B." X replied. "What then you have failed me 2 times in a row!" "I know master but listen to plan B." "Fine what is it." "We use the boy to frame Gumball and then his friends and the solider will kill him." "Wait what solider?" "Agent Bull first class commando." Replied X. "Fine then X you have all of my legions and weapons. But what if the boy says n-"Said the skeleton king. "I will" Said Tobias quickly. "Because he took Penny from me."

So with that Tobias's deal with the skeleton king was that he would help them but only if they would help Tobias get Penny. Then the skeleton king gave Tobias things that would help him in his quest like a Penny robot and the power to turn into Gumball. So with that Tobias and X went to the sewers where he would betray not only Gumball but all of Elmore.

Well well well I have to say that I'm looking forward to making chapter 4. In fact It will probably be in a hour or so and trust me it will be longer (And probably at the evening and I'll probably have chapter 6 done by tonight )~Killer365


	4. Chapter 4 the traitor and 21Z

_Okay everyone this is my super long chapter. But after a few more long chapters then I'm going to work on more stories. So enjoy this chapter which is by far the BEST chapter in my opinion. Before you read this know that I own none of these characters belong to me. So bye_.

Tobias's POV

So me and X went down to the sewers and set up our equipment. And when we finished setting up our equipment X said that he'll go find where Bull has taken them. But when I was setting up the Penny robot I happily thought about killing Gumball and doing it with Penny. Oh man I can't wait till Gumball is dead I thought to myself. When I thought about it X returned and showed me where they were and what to do.

Gumball's POV

I was listing to Bull's story when I heard Penny's voice from down in the sewer saying come here Gumball I want to kiss you.

So naturally I went towards it but soon the only thing that I could navigate with was her voice. But when I came towards her I was swiped up by skeleton and someone who looked like me.

"Wha- "I began but the other cat just closed my mouth and walked off to where Bull and my friends are. Then the skeleton said "hello my names X and while I have you why don't you see my boss" And as he finished that sentence they disappeared into thin air.

Tobias's POV

I came to Bull and all of my pathetic friends and I decided to have a little fun. So I walked up to Bull and punched him in the face, then I grabbed his AK-47 and started shooting at everyone. "Gumball!" A familiar voice shouted.

It was Penny! And of course I had to ruin Gumball's and Penny's relationship so I shot at Penny in the hand and leg, cursed at everyone and ran out of the sewers laughing to myself. I then shot at everyone in Elmore including my own family.

But as I was laughing again I remembered who I had shot at, all of those hurt or dead people. But that wasn't the worst because when I looked at my legs and they looked like the skeleton legs I had seen before.

AHHHHHH! I had never seen something scarier in my life, but then I went from feeling sad and scared to feeling happy. Yes I thought Penny deserved that for liking Gumball and so did Bull. And Gumball deserves whatever fate comes to him for stealing Penny from me. In fact I should go back to the skeleton king my…..master.

So with that Tobias disappeared and went back to the skeleton kingdom. "Well hello Tobias." The skeleton king said with happiness. "You did very well so I'll reward you with the name 21-Z as for the girl I'll give you her later." So 21-Z went off with happiness in his heart knowing that Penny would be his and Gumball would be killed. Ha finally he'll be dead he thought.

_Just to let you know I have NOTHING against Penny I just wanted 21-Z/ Tobias to look bad and nothing against Rachel and his mom and dad. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you liked it. ~Killer365_


	5. Chapter 5 The downfall of Gumball

So I worked about 2 hours on this chapter editing it and stuff so enjoy!

Then after 21-Z left and went to the human world X came up to the skeleton king and said "Master what shall we do with Gumball and Tobias?" "21-Z! And he will stay with us while Gumball will be released so his friends will kill him. Then when he's dead we'll capture them all and rule the Earth! HA HA HA HA!"

"Yes master when shall we release Gumball from his cell?" "Right now, X, release Gumball!"

So X went to the cell control room and released Gumball. Then he informed all of the soldiers to keep away from Gumball. Then in a few minutes Gumball had ran to the ship hanger and got in the XYZ-2134. When he got in there he quickly flew out of the castle and back to his home.

Gumball's POV

I can't believe this somehow I escaped the castle and now I'm going back to my loving home but as I thought that I saw something horrible. Elmore was in flames and millions of dead bodies with worms slithering throughout their bloody skulls and chests. I was absolutely horrified.

Then when I landed and got out I saw Banana Joe and Teri throw a net with heavy balls on the sides of it. When I looked up at them, their faces where covered with scars and blood was dripping from their arms. "Wha-"I began. "Keep your trap shut Watterson." Banana Joe told me. "Or else we'll have to kill you slowly." And with that they took me down to their headquarters in the sewers. "Hey everyone look who we have. Gumball Watterson the traitor who tried to kill us!" They both said gleefully.

"Well well well if it isn't Gumball Watterson the traitor." Bull said to me as he got out his AK-47. "How've you been you scumbag, did you want to finish us off so your master the skeleton king will promote you?" "No Bull," I answered cautiously. "I don't even know what's happened to all of you." "Shut up, you shot everyone here including you family and Penny here."

As he said that Penny came up with both of her arms and her legs covered in bandages. But the worst part was that when she looked at me she looked scared and hurt which made me feel so bad and terrible inside.

"So pick you punishment Watterson." "Do your worst Bull because I'm innocent and I only feel sad for everyone that got hurt. But keep this in mind that would I do this."

Bull just stared at me and grinned as he said, "You'll work in my base camp/jail cell for life and within 12 days you will be executed by hanging, now leave."

So I was put in this small cell with a bed, a food slide, and a bucket. When I was out I had to let everyone beat me up or do manual labor by lifting up to 200 pounds and moving things across the base camp.

Then on the night of the 11th day I broke out which now brings me to being captured by Bull and Tobias.

They then took me to a small room to see the thing that was going to hang me tomorrow. When we got in there they sat me down in this transparent metal thingy where I saw Tobias suspiciously going into the storage closet. I have to find out what he's up to I thought as I started climbing up the wall by using the things sticking out of the wall (like the outside sides on bricks)

Now I have to say thanks to all of Bull's chores for me because now I had a lot of arm strength. When I got up into the vents and climbed to the storage room vent I saw Tobias turning into a skeleton and talking to the skeleton king.

They said something about killing me and Tobias getting Penny and they said something about Bull like Tobias watching out for him. But then they said that Bull used to work for the skeleton king and that he turned on them.

I stepped back in the vent, this was too much to take in one of my best friends had a thing for Penny; Tobias was a skeleton creature, and Bull used to work for the skeleton king.

Except when I stepped back Tobias stretched out his boney skeleton hand and grabbed me. When he looked at me I could see nothing but revenge in his eyes.

"What, Tobias what happened to you." I asked quietly. "Well you see Gumball," He said in a monstrous voice. "You took Penny from ME! I knew Penny longer than you and just as I was going to ask her out you came along and stole my thunder. So bye! And it's not Tobias its 21-Z"

When he said that he swiped at my face with his claw but when he did I saw Penny and Bull. "What are you doing here skeleton?" Bull asked in shock. "Why did you want Gumball dead?"

"Listen Bull you'll see me later when my master gets back at you for turning on him." And with that Tobias left through a magic portal in the wall sent by the skeleton king. When Tobias left Bull and Penny took Gumball back to his cell.

Meanwhile in the Skeleton kingdom

"21-Z you've failed me." The skeleton king said to Tobias. "Now since your new I'll give you another chance when we attack Bull and Gumball is dead. "Yes, master." 21-Z replied.

Well what's this war and what will happen to Gumball? Find out next time.~Killer365


	6. Chapter 6 The war begins

In this chapter you'll find out so many secrets about Bull and thanks to the one guy who gave me a idea for this chapter. So enjoy!

"Okay X what's the plan for our attack on Bull?" The Skeleton king asked. "Master checks out Bull's old resume."

Agent Bull first class commando

READ & DESTROY

NAME: BULL

SEX: MALE

AGE: 32

POWERS: STRENGHT, TELEPORTATION

SELF-HEALING, EXTENDABLE RAZOR SHARP CLAWS AND TEETH

Description

Bull is the ultimate super solider. He used to be the skeleton kings pet when the skeleton king was human. Then one day he accidentally poured toxic waste into Bull's fishbowl during a science experiment which left them both scared for the rest of their lives. It made Bull incredibly strong and a liquid steel exoskeleton which made him almost invincible because now he. As for the skeleton king he turned into a living skeleton with incredible powers. And from that day fourth Bull and the skeleton king have fought side by side. Except soon Bull turned and fought against the skeleton king. When Bull couldn't defeat him all by his own he cased 50% of his powers in to a soldier who would defeat the Skeleton king.

"Yes X and Gumball is the inheritor of Bull's power, so?" "So master if we relies his power we can control him because when I was taking him here and I fed him it wasn't normal food." "What was it then?"

"It was special mind controlling food so when something gets enough power it will allow you to control it, master."

"Okay then take 21-Z and the skeleton army and go destroy that traitor once and for all X. And don't forget to use Gumball to betray them because apparently they now trust him again and now think it was 21-Z's fault.

"As you command master." Replied X. "Now everyone move out!" He shouted to the other skeletons as he grabbed his gun.

Gumball's POV

Well Bull and all of my friends finally trust me again and I couldn't feel happier. I felt on top of the world. We were having a party to celebrate me being a member again.

I was just about to ask Penny on a date when suddenly X and Tobias broke through the roof with legions of skeletons behind him.

Then X said "Okay give Bull to us or we'll have to kill you all. So where is he?" as he said that he got out a gun. "Right here you butt!" Bull shouted as he threw a bomb at X. "Well it looks like we need to take you by force. Now ATTACK!" As he finished that sentence Tobias and the skeleton army came down attacking.

Tobias/ 21-Z came charging at me with a knife. And when he jumped on me with his knife aimed at my heart. Then in a cold stony voice he said "Goodbye Gumball. I'll be sure to take care of Penny for you. So bye."

But as he said that Gumball hit Tobias In the face turning him back into his normal form.

Suddenly everyone stopped fighting and looked at Tobias. "Tobias wha-"Penny said but she was cut off by Tobias Shouting to Gumball

"I'm going to kill you, you butt!" As he was going to get out his knife and stab Gumball, Gumball suddenly had a suit from dead space 2 on. "Huh he inherited my power that's why he could summon the suit." Bull said amazed.

While Tobias was looking in awe at Gumball, Gumball belted him in the gut and then hit him in the face.

Tobias just said "Gumball I'll get back at you." As he said that he grabbed Penny and dispersed into thin air.

So now you know Bull's past and just be clear that all skeleton creatures can teleport. So it's obvious that since Tobias/ 21-Z took Penny that this means war for him and Gumball. Killer 365


	7. Chapter 7 Ideas

**Okay everyone I'm out of ideas for 24 hours so please review and tell me what should happen in 24 or how I can make this better.**


End file.
